Lighting for purchase generally comprises two styles of lights, wall mounted and ceiling mounted. To better simulate room environments, and to reduce the number of lights being inspected by a customer at any one time, showrooms use lighting displays to showcase specific fixtures. These lighting displays feature both wall and ceiling mounted fixtures.
Showroom lighting displays today, generally operate upon the throwing of a master switch to turn on all of the lights of one or all of the display units. In the alternative, pull chains are gerrymandered to switches that operate nondisplay ceiling mounted lights on a one by one basis. This latter requires two steps by the customer to pull the chain to turn a specific light on and another to turn it off. Often however, the customer neglects to carry out step two.
While timers and timing circuits are well known in lighting circles, no one has created an energy efficient lighting display timer for use in lighting showrooms, that is one that can support 20 amp service.
There is a need therefore for an energy saving control system for lighting displays that is easy to operate.
It is an object therefore of this invention to provide a lighting display that is easily actuated by the potential customer.
It is another object to provide a lighting display wherein the lighting which has been actuated by a customer, turns itself off.
Yet another object is to provide a lighting display system capable of 20 amp operation.
Still another object is to provide a control system for lighting displays that permits several display units to be controlled by one actuator.
This and other objects of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.
The invention accordingly comprises the product possessing the features, properties and the relation of components which are exemplified in the following detailed disclosure and the scope of the application of which will be indicated in the claims.
For a fuller understanding of the nature and objects of the invention reference should be made to the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.